cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yokawa Haikatzu
"We feeled our dreams to be more successful than others we used to be, but the time had begun for a new-era.." Shikage-Yokawa, founder of Yokawa Haikatzu The''' Yokawa Haikatzu (also known as '''The New Yokawan Movement '''or '''Yokawa Cyber Cult) is a corrupted military organization that turns into an organized crime group and serves as the main antagonist in Cyber Hero: Heroes of Freedom and a secondary antagonist in Cyber Hero: Future Strike as an associate group of CHRONOS. They returned in the second season Cyber Hero: New Horizons as the main antagonist itself which plotted the attack in the rest of Asia and the Middle East before in Japan. However, they associated with the Purple Dragon Army during the Javelin War in China. Background The Yokawa Haikatzu was used to be a military organization who was allied by the government in Cyber Tokyo before they turned into a cult who threatens the entire world. After SKY was formed into a new military organization globally, they turn corrupted and became an enemy of the government. They disobeyed any laws from the government instead they just obey the law that was given by the Misoans. It was founded by it's original owner Shikage-Yokawa and his cousin Hizake-Haikatzu. After the ANTARES-CHRONOS war, the remaining Yokawans had escaped and survived from the battle which are Saitou, Misaka, Ideki, and Harumi while the rest of them who are associated with CHRONOS are defeated. However, the remaining Yokawans who survived from the war had not yet apprehend or captured since the Misoan Empire did not confronted by ANTARES and its allies during the war, but they might have a plan for future domination against the world. After had lost the Javelin War along with the Purple Dragon Army, they did not surrender to the allies instead they liberated some parts in Japan under the new leadership that led by an infamous dictator and corrupt leader Miyu-Harashime followed by Saitou-Yokawa who is still at large after he escaped from prison. However, they still wanted by the government for continously committing crimes, but the SKY Federation and their allies must be prepared for their next attack. Ownership *Count Bliege (Before Shikage takes place, he was the first who founded Yokawa Haikatzu. He died before the series, but was resurrected by Miuwa in New Horizons) *Shikage-Yokawa (Original owner before Yokawa Haikatzu was found, deceased) *Kraske-Enigma (Former Misoan member who helped to establish the foundation, deceased) *Vlind-Bliege (Bliege Corporation CEO and a Commander-in-Chief of Yokawa Haikatzu paramilitary forces, deceased) *Dr. Hizake-Haikatzu (Chief scientist of the Bliege Corporation, deceased) *Saitou-Yokawa (Commander-in-chief and associate leader with CHRONOS. He was arrested and incarcerated, but later escaped. As of Cyber Hero: Generation C, it is rumored that he was escaped from earth to outer space in order to avoid from being captured) *Misaka-Haikatzu (Second lieutenant, still at large.) *Miuwa (Previous supreme leader who was overtaken by Saitou) *Miyu-Harashime (Current supreme leader under Saitou's legacy, killed when her plane explodes) Known Associate Members Paramilitary Forces *Bladelock (Mercenary and arms dealer, deceased) *Ideki-Shida (Possible still at large, but disappeared for unknown reasons) *Harumi-Hashida (Incarcerated) *Lieutenant Tanaka (Deceased) *Vigilante Cyber (Leader of a sub-group known as Yokawa Vigilantes, deceased) *Ohgaki (Hired mercenary and a staff officer, deceased) *Mizeo-Haikatzu (Chief Scientist who continues his brother's experiments) *Nanaya-Muwakame (Ace Pilot of the Yokawa Haikatzu Air Service. Still at large) *Unknown Scientist (Possible to be a surviving member who was seen along with Saitou) Anti-Civilian Special Forces *Azusa (Former fashion designer who later became cybernoid criminal, incarcerated) *Miaki-Hara (Deceased, but she only appears in the Japanese dub of the original version) *Mizokawa (Appears only in the US and European dub version and a remake version of Heroes of Freedom. Possible Incarcerated) *Sazaki (Corrupted cop, deceased) Experimental Units *Decypher Guy (Destroyed) *Cyber Hunter III *Gal-A700 (Designed and bought by the Neo-Kawa, died after being damaged by the fire sprinkler) *Yokawan Proto Soldier (Destroyed) *Yokawan Super Soldier (Destroyed) *Virus Cyber (Bought by the Purple Dragon Army) *DevoSter (Prototype cybernoid who later become Miuwa's second-in-command, killed) Espionage *Hikkaru (Orphan spy, incarcerated) *Vouge (French double agent who formerly allies with the Blue Diamond Alliance) Associates *Haruko-Midoshi (Incarcerated) *Mieda-Mirui *The Neo-Kawa Trio (Incarcerated) *Stefani-Vates (deceased) *Britanny-Harris *Wesper (As a NOCTURNE double agent in Cyber Hero: Generation C) *Nobuyaki-Haizouka (Corrupted officer of the Rising Sun Empire who was responsible of his betrayals) Former Members *Yuna-Sakurizaki (Reformed) *Hammer Yukari Trivia *In the Japanese version of Cyber Hero: Heroes of Freedom, they uses any anime pictures of Misaki Suzuhara as their cultural leader. However, in the US and International versions, all the pictures of Misaki has been removed for legal reasons. *They targeted innocents who ignore their laws, being allies with the SKY, and fighting against their cult leader. *The Yokawa Haikatzu has a network that are connected to any different locations in Cyber Tokyo which they dealed with some illegal works such as hacking, media piracy, and cyber corruption. *The name is referenced to Tekken's Mishima Zaibatsu. *The organization's name was formed by it's founder and his cousin. *All of the cybernoids who associated in this organization are actually civilian cybernoids that was corrupted by Shikage. *At the end of Cyber Hero: New Horizons, it is assumed that the remaining Yokawa Haikatzu has not yet been confronted and apprehended by the government. However, it is possible that they had a cooperation with the Purple Dragon Army. *The Yokawa Haikatzu are obviously a combination between a Japanese Red Army and a WWII Imperial Japanese Army. However, they are both Japanese with negative thoughts. *As of New Horizons, the Yokawan Haikatzu is actually interdimensional extremists who are against humanity due to it's new and current ownership. *The Yokawa Haikatzu are mostly attack around Asia (mostly China and Japan), India, Southeast Asia, Russia and Oceana. *After the death of Miyu, several members and other who volunteered with the Yokawa Haikatzu including cosplayers who attending their convention that sponsored by the Yokawans are treatened by residents and others in fact that the Yokawan had abused several people and other nationals. However, the government took care on them since Saitou had escaped from the authorities which means the Yokawans had not officially surrendered until they'll face a new threat. **In the US and European versions, the cosplayers are removed from the scene and replaced by a paramilitary volunteers. *The Yokawa Haikatzu did not appear in Cyber Hero: Generation C, but they mentioned all the individuals such as Miyu-Harashime (The dictator who died in the explosion), Saitou-Yokawa, and other unknown associates. Category:Groups Category:Villainous Groups Category:CHRONOS Associated Group